I promise, I'll save you
by Hellsonlyrose
Summary: Tony never realized how much he cared for Paige until the day she didn't reincarnate. He vowed to go back and prevent her death from happening, no matter what the cost. Warnings: Death, violence, blood, depression. Strong time-travel theme, inspired by Steins;Gate.


He'd always thought she's be with him forever. Thought that she was as immortal as he, through countless hours of vigorous combat and desperate throes, he had come to know her as his equal; his partner. The two had slipped through death's claws a plethora of times before, always returning to their usual pep within minutes. Yet here she lie, lifeless as the cruel metal vehicle that struck her just moments before.

"Paige! Paige… wake up!" His hands clutched her shoulders and shook her limp body desperately, though her head was inert and slumped to the side.

The driver ran out of the car towards them, a short, stout, middle-aged man in business attire. "Oh my god…it was an accident I swear!"

Tony grabbed him by the skin of his throat, and brought his face down to meet the pavement. "YOU-" Blood started pooling on the pavement as he continued beating the man well past his death, though it brought Tony no relief. Tears flowed down his face, he let out a pained cried towards the sky and held Paige in his arms. His entire outfit was covered in blood, his hair a mess, and he quivered uncontrollably. "Why aren't you coming back…?" He bit his lip as his voice squeaked and cracked. It was too much, his mind was rushed with memories of their past, their present. His life would never be the same without this annoying, time-wasting harlequin. Always plotting his downfall, setting up traps; she was the only one who could ever best him. He could never admit it to her face, but he loved their duals of wits and strength. _He- _Tony squeezed his eyes shut and let out an indignified cry. _He_ _loved her. _"Please! Paige don't l-leave me alone… I don't care if you r-ruin my schedule! O-or set all my clocks wrong; you can e-even draw on my best clo-clothes" His sentences were choked between sobs, the knot in his throat severing his words. Just please, PLEASE COME BACK…" People were starting to gather. Sirens rang out in the distance, but were drown out by Tony's wails of sorrow. He held her tightly, brushing his hand over her hair, sticky with blood. "I-I'll save you… I promise…"

"Hey, what happened here? Oh god is she-" The officer shouted, running foolishly towards the couple and kneeling down beside them.

Tony clenched his teeth and inhaled a deep, ragged breath. The world became fuzzy around him, shouts quieted to murmurs, solid objects turned to vibrations- then atoms, before ceasing to exist entirely. The breath was taken from his lungs and his skin felt as if it were being ripped apart. He was going back…he had to.

"Open your eyes".

_ 'W-what?' _He squinted against the light, the blurred yet familiar décor of the living room coming into view. He could hear his heart racing, he hadn't the mind to set a course for the time jump which meant he was most likely only back 24-48 hours.

"Helloooo earth to clock nerd! Your batteries corroded or what?"

_ Paige_. Tony sat a long minute, overjoyed and bewildered at the sight before him. The way her curls bounced when she spoke, her white dress covered in those preposterous doodles… her smile. "P…Pai…" A burning feeling quickly rose in his throat, and he couldn't help the tears that rose to his eyes and swiftly overflowed.

Paige furrowed her brow, taken aback. "W-What? Are you CRYING?!"

"It's really you. I'm so glad…" Tears fell shamelessly down his face, he was choking down actual sobs when he stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders.

She stiffened, her shoulders were squeezed tightly to her body and her face became hot. She didn't know what to say, or do. Tony was bawling, warm tears falling and dripping down onto her dress. Something was wrong, she didn't believe Tony would stoop to something as emasculating as this to get her to drop her guard. Something well beyond her imagination was to come, though she couldn't understand what it could be.

His eyes widened as the familiar pain of being stabbed rushed through his body. His adrenaline peaked, and blood streamed cruelly from the puncture wound in his neck. For a moment he looked almost as confused as Paige, before a warm smile accompanied the heat that came before death. He felt a bit sorry leaving her in such a state of bewilderment, though this- _this _is what he was so afraid of losing. She looked beautiful standing there, clutching her pencil between her hands and trembling slightly. _'It's going to be alright' _he wished he could reassure her. The numbness and warmth took over his senses, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall backwards into the void that was death. _'I'll save you...'_


End file.
